


Othello Act III Scene III

by SWLBarnes



Series: Supernatural Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Jack Kline, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealous Jack, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, fatherly sam and dean, gender neutral reader, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLBarnes/pseuds/SWLBarnes
Summary: Jack sees the reader with a new friend in a bar, and he learns about a whole new emotion he’s never felt before.





	Othello Act III Scene III

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my favorite thing I've written, but I had it half finished in my drafts and the requests I've got lined up aren't ready to be posted yet, so I just banged the rest of this out really quick. Hope it's okay!

Jack still wasn’t quite used to human emotions. His angelic side often felt like an awkward juxtaposition next to the pure humanity of something as intense as emotion. As a result, he often isn’t sure what he’s actually feeling at all. He knows some of the names, like he knows that when he eats a really good burger he feels _happiness,_ and when he sees a stray cat on the streets he feels _sadness._ This new emotion, however, was entirely new. He knew only one thing about it.

It was positively the worst one yet.

The stool beneath him was a bit too cold, and the beer just slightly too warm. The bitter bite of carbonation provided him no comfort as he watched you from across the bar. An uncharacteristic scowl curled on his lips at the sight. You sat at one of the various tables scattered about the room, elbows resting on the table and your chin perched atop your steepled hands. A half empty drink sat forgotten, the glass perched precariously over the edge of the tabletop. A man that Jack could only describe as repulsive sat in the seat beside you. His predatory gaze swept over your form, and his tongue darted out to drag across his lips just slowly enough to curl Jack’s lips into a scowl.

The sound of your laughter rang clear over the pounding of the old rock playlist streaming through the bar’s speakers. In any other situation, such a thing would bring the nephilim nothing but joy, but at that very moment as he watched your hand brush against the other man’s upper arm, he felt his grace flaring with undiluted rage. His fingers flexed with the static energy coursing across his skin. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to storm over to that table and smite that man where he sat…

This thought startled him out of his engrossment. No, that’s bad. That’s a bad thing, he thought to himself. We don’t do bad things. (Y/N) said they believe in you not to do bad things. Jack took a deep breath in, held it for a count of five, and then slowly let it out, just as you taught him to do in stressful situations. His nerves settled slightly, but the constant reminders of you in his head, he couldn’t help but continue to feel this new… feeling. He had to find out what it was called. Or maybe it isn’t called anything at all. What if this is a sign that he is becoming just like the angel that created him? What if this is all Lucifer’s influence?

Jack swallowed down the rising lump in his throat and curled his fingers carefully around the glass of whiskey Dean had ordered for him upon arrival. It had taken a few minutes for the group to convince the bartender that he was of legal age, the act of lying making Jack’s stomach turn with uncertainty, but soon enough Dean was pushing a glass of dark amber liquid into his hands and ordering him to “loosen up.” The nephilim tried to down the drink quickly, realizing how little of the drink there was and wondering why he would be given such a small portion. His questions all went out the window once the alcohol hit his tongue and burned its way down the back of his throat. He spiraled into a coughing fit, which Dean patted his back through with a full body laugh. It felt safe to say that Jack wasn’t quite ready for whiskey, but in hopes of keeping Dean happy, he continued to take careful, calculated sips throughout the night whenever the older hunter happened to be looking.

This time as Jack raised the glass to his lips, it was of his own accord. His expression morphed into a wince at the way the liquid burned down his throat, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the off putting feeling or taste anymore. He needed something, anything to get his mind off of you and the way you continued to lean closer and closer to the wretched man by your side.

One more glance over to your table showed him that the gap between your bodies had long since vanished. The man held his phone between the pair of you as you both peered at the screen with keen eyes. Jack knew how to work a cell phone too. He could be doing that too. He tipped his head back and downed the rest of the whiskey.

His glass met the counter with a loud _thud!_ He swore he heard the telltale sound of cracking glass, but in all honesty, he truly couldn’t care less about some worthless whiskey glass falling victim to his low mood. Grumbled words of annoyance fell from his lips and echoed off the dark wooden bar his face tilted down towards.

Dean’s telltale chuckle sounded from the nephilim’s right side, and soon enough a familiar hand donning a silver ring appeared in his sights. “What’s got you all glum, kid?” The elder Winchester wondered aloud. Jack offered him no more than a huff and a shake of his head.

Dean had no time to question any further before Sam popped in on Jack’s left. A concerned hand settled on the boy’s shoulder, and it took everything in him not to shake it away in his angered state. “Jack? What’s going on?” The taller man questioned.

Jack trailed his fingernails along the swirls of the wooden table top in an attempt to keep part of his brain occupied. “Nothing,” he muttered. A lie. But Sam and Dean said it’s okay to lie sometimes, right? Still, it didn’t sit right in his stomach. He found himself motioning with his empty glass to the bartender for another round, hoping for anything to rid his mouth of the taste of his falsehood. 

Dean let out an amused scoff as the bartender refilled Jack’s glass and turned away again. He watched the nephilim take in half of the drink with a scowl before he spoke up. “Well, it’s clearly not nothing, because an hour ago you were hardly able to take a sip of that, and now you’re downing it like a pro. Coming from experience, that’s usually a bad sign for someone’s mental state. So, be real with me here, kid: what’s going on with you?”

Jack swirled the remaining liquid around in his glass to give his eyes something to focus on. Sam and Dean held their presence on either side of his body, and that nagging reminder was just enough to cause him to mutter out a reply. “He shouldn’t be that close,” he murmured. His voice was hardly audible over the thumping of the bar’s speakers. 

Dean shuffled a bit, turning around to scan the surroundings. Sam seemed to pick up on everything just a split second before his brother was able to do so, the taller of the Winchesters letting out a deep chuckle. “Jack, are you jealous?” He teased playfully.

Jack’s brows tugged together in confusion. He turned slightly in his seat to face the hazel eyed man. “Jealous?” He repeated the word, grimacing slightly at the off putting taste it seemed to leave on his tongue. Dean hummed his confirmation with a face splitting grin.

“Yeah, jealous. Y’know, like, you want what someone else has got, and it makes you angry, because they don’t deserve it and you do?” The elder brother clarified. Had it not been for the teasing edge to his tone, Jack would have agreed immediately. Instead, the young nephilim found himself pausing for a moment.

A quick shuffle in his bar stool. A shift of his glass from one hand to another. A slow shake of his head. “No… No, no I’m not… jealous. I’m fine. I have nothing to be jealous about.” Another lie. Tonight was not his night.

Sam settled down in the seat by his side, letting out a soft sigh. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Jack. Dean kids around a lot, but honestly? It’s okay. Human emotions are all new to you. It’s important that you get everything sorted out and you understand what’s going on. Isn’t that right, Dean?” He fixed his brother with a look that could only say _agree with me or else this kid might never listen to us again._ Dean rolled his eyes, but conceded. 

“Yeah,” he huffed out in his usual gruff tone of voice. “Yeah, Jack, it’s fine.” Clearly this was much less fun than he originally had in mind. Jade irises swept over the fellow patrons of the bar as if searching for some escape from what seemed to have taken a turn into one of Sam’s more emotional conversations. Jack paid him little mind; how could he care about Dean’s current predicament when that man had just placed his own hand over top of your own? The fire in the pit of Jack’s stomach went alight once more as you tossed your head back in a laugh.

Sam’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the distinct sound of cracking glass. The hunter was quick to grab the damaged drink glass from Jack’s death grip before any more harm could come to it, but the fractured veins already running up and down its surface were both unmistakable and irreversible. He cleared his throat as he set the glass down on the bar. “Okay, so,” he began with his best attempt to push away the shock of what just happened. “Jack, it’s important to understand that being jealous is entirely normal, but it’s also pretty important to handle it correctly. Right now, they have no obligation to you to not flirt with anyone else.”

“So how do I get them to stop talking to him?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “That’s not quite how it works. They’re always going to be allowed to talk to whoever they want. They’re a free person, and it’s not right to try to control them, do you understand?”

Jack furrowed his brows and focused his eyes on a pocket of air a few inches out from his face as he thought about what he was told. “I… yes, I understand. I would never want to do anything that could hurt (Y/N), and trying to tell them what they can and can’t do, that would hurt them… yes?”

Dean decided that this was his time to worm his way back into the conversation. “Exactly, Jack. But!” The hunter flourished his glass of whiskey as he plopped himself down on the stool on the opposite side of his brother. Sam’s glare could be felt without being seen, but after 36 years of that same glare, Dean built an immunity long ago. It slid off of him like water on a duck. “If you go over there, and sweep ‘em off their feet, they’ll forget about that guy in seconds. Guarantee it.” He cast the young man a smirk and tipped his glass back to take a swig.

Jack tilted his head in a display that likened him even more so than usual to his chosen father. “I know I don’t know too much about social interactions, but for some reason picking them up off the ground doesn’t seem very polite.”

The alcohol caught in Dean’s throat and he hacked out a rough cough. Jack reached out in an attempt to help, but the older man waved him away with the arm that wasn’t busy trying to wipe the burning amber liquid away as it poured from his nose. Sam, on the other hand, dragged a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to hide his sudden fit of laughter. “No, Jack. That’s- that’s not what Dean meant. Please, _please_ don’t go actually pick them up off the ground. What my idiot brother is trying to say is, you should go talk to them, see if they wanna hang out with you instead. Be subtle about it, but show that you’re interested. Do you get it?”

“Of course.”

Jack did not get it at all. He would never admit that to the brothers, though. Their expertise with romance was clear from Dean’s endless stories of past exploits, and Jack was no stranger to the partners Sam spent time with previously either. He seemed particularly fond of a young woman named Jess, whom the boy had only heard about after an all nighter and a good amount of alcohol passing through the Winchester’s system. Still, it was clear that the Winchesters had a way with words that made them successful in the romance department, and if he was to be a Winchester as well, he would surely have to prove himself worthy. That was the thought process that swirled around his head as he hopped down to the floor, being sent on his way with two hearty pats to his back.

One step, two steps, regret regret regret. This was not a good idea. He should turn back now. There was no way that this was going to end well. He should’ve swallowed his pride and admitted that he had no idea how to seduce someone. He should go back, he should talk to the brothers and-

“Hey Jack!”

Too late.

He plastered what he hoped to be a confident smile on his face and finished his journey to your table in a couple long strides. His hands remained stuffed in his jacket pockets as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. “Hello,” he greeted simply. A pause. A questioning look from the man by your side. A skip in the beats of Jack’s heart. It all happened at the same moment, but somehow that moment seemed to stretch for what felt like years. The nephilim’s mind blanked on any and all words he knew, whether they be English, Latin, Enochian, or anywhere in between. His tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth, awkwardly taking up far too much space as it pressed against the backs of his teeth. Did his tongue really never fit in his mouth properly? Was that a problem? Maybe he should ask Sam and Dean. This was a mistake anyways, you probably thought he was out of his mind. You probably wanted to be left alone. He shouldn’t have come over.

What he wasn’t able to comprehend in his panicked state, however, was the adoring smile dancing across your lips. Your fingers interlaced and tucked just below your chin as you leaned toward Jack from where he stood across the table. His eyes flickered around the room in a clear flurry of uncertainty. His Adam’s apple bobbed with a heavy swallow. When you noticed the non-stop fidgeting of his hands inside his pockets, you decided that this was your turn to speak up for him. “How’s your night going?” You asked the man, tilting your head to show him that you were engaged in what he has to say.

Wild eyes met your own, wide with what looked like shock. “Oh! It’s, uh, it’s going… well. It’s good. Pretty good.” He dropped his gaze to the floor, where he kicked at a discarded napkin littering the hard woods. “How is your night?” His voice sounded muffled through the fluffy collar of his jacket that pressed against his lips. A small smile adorned your face in response to his suddenly shy body language. This usually bubbly and outgoing young man had been reduced to a puddle of stuttering goo right in front of you, and that simple thought was enough to send you into a red faced flurry of glee.

“I’m pretty good. Jack, I actually have someone I want you to meet!” You chirped and turned to the stranger by your side. “Jack, this is Tom! Tom, this is my friend Jack I was telling you about.”

Tom turned to the nephilim with a friendly smile. He held out his hand for the boy to take. Jack eyed the appendage suspiciously for a brief moment. “Jack! Of course! It’s great to meet you. (Y/N) here has told me so much about you.” He greeted in a cheery tone. Jack slowly took the man’s hand and shook it just like Sam and Dean taught him to. The uncertain look never left his eyes.

“You have?”

Luckily, Tom seemed to take the boy’s confusion as a bit of a joke. He held his hands up in mock surrender with a chuckle. “All good things, I swear! Maybe some a little too good. Was starting to think you might not be real.”

“Tom!” You cried, shoving his shoulder playfully. The man grabbed the table to avoid falling from his seat, tossing his head back in a laugh. “Shut up!”

“What?” He jabbed his elbow at your ribs, which you tried to dodge to your best ability. “Scared I’m gonna spill all your secrets?” Tom flashed Jack a quick wink. He clearly expected the boy to understand its meaning. Jack did not understand whatsoever. “Don’t worry, I won’t let Jacky boy in on your little secret. But! I do expect you to let him know soon. If I see you around here again and you haven’t told him yet, you’re in for it. Alright?” He fixed you with a faux glare, which you waved off with a roll of your eyes.

“Whatever you say, man.” Your eyes flickered over Tom’s shoulder before focusing on the man again. “Looks like your piece of trash ex is gone! I’m thinking we really sold this whole thing, yeah?”

“Sold what whole thing?” Jack piped in, taking a step closer to your side. If he had thought that flirting would be this confusing, he would have definitely asked for more help before diving in headfirst. 

You turned back to Jack with a grin. “This guy over here,” you nodded your head back to Tom, “needed some help selling the fact that he’s moved on from his garbage, cheating ex girlfriend. She’s been stalking around this place all night, and it was… pretty creepy, to be honest. He came up and asked if I could help him out, so I agreed. With the way she stormed out, I think we did it.”

“Hell yeah!” Tom cheered, pumping a fist in the air in triumph. “Seriously, thank you so much for all your help. Now, I’ll be off and leave you both to your… night. Wish me luck out there,” he bid you adieu, raising his glass in thanks and waltzing back over to the bar. Thus you and Jack were left alone in the middle of the old run down joint. 

You grabbed the chair Tom vacated moments prior and pulled it out a bit more, tapping the seat in a welcoming manner. “Come take a seat, Jack! Haven’t gotten to talk to you all night.”

The nephilim nodded robotically, his feet carrying his body over to the seat with little thought for any of the actions. His hands finally reappeared from his jacket pockets and settled on top of the table. A moment’s silence passed over you before he felt comfortable in speaking up. “He seemed nice,” he commented in what he hoped sounded like a passive tone. Out of the corner of his eye he registered your nod of agreement.

“Yeah, he’s pretty nice. Tom’s a sweet guy, shame his ex cheated on him like that. I’m glad I was able to help out a little bit, you know?” You turned to look at Jack with a shrug, and he met your eyes only after a moment. His hesitance was clear as day in the way that he shuffled from side to side in his seat. Well trimmed fingernails scratched lightly at the unusually sticky table top in an effort to give his mind something to do other than going into a complete panic.

“So, he’s…” Jack paused for a moment and furrowed his brows in thought. “Do you…” Once again the words felt lost on his tongue. He let out a huff of annoyance at his own antics. This whole thing wasn’t working, he couldn’t be subtle. He didn’t like being subtle. He didn’t see the point in being subtle. “Do you want to kiss him?” He finally forced out, locking eyes with you. Gunmetal blue irises flickered across your face in search of an answer before you could even open your mouth.

Your lips pursed together in an attempt to hold back the amused laughter that threatened to escape you. This was much more like the man you knew and adored. Your face split in a grin and you reassured him with a shake of your head. “No, Jack. No, I don’t want to kiss him.” You paused momentarily to shuffle your chair bit closer to the nephilim. “Why do you ask?”

Jack’s gaze dropped to his hands once again.

You squinted your eyes at the boy in wonder. You realized the set of his jaw and the twitch of his eye. You recognized the way his lips tightened and his arms drew back closer to his body in a closed off manner. “Jack, are you jealous?”

There it was again, that same word from earlier, with a similar teasing tone of voice. Jack fought back a wince at the sound of it falling from your lips. He decided that an outright answer to your query was unnecessary, given that you were the third person in the past few minutes to pose the same idea to him. Instead he opted to jump right to the defensive. “Sam and Dean said it’s normal.”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize that Jack was feeling self conscious. This is why, upon realizing how much he was drawing away from the conversation, you immediately pulled back on any and all teasing for the time being. This wasn’t the time to poke fun. As you spoke up once more, your tone had shifted greatly; instead of your previous prodding banter, your voice held a softer, more calming flow. “It’s completely normal, they’re right. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I mean…” you paused to curl your bottom lip between your teeth. Nervous energy wracked your stomach, but you weren’t going to turn back now. You had held back for too long, and you refused to let this opportunity to tell him how you feel fall by the wayside. “I’m gonna be entirely honest here, Jack. I get pretty jealous about you a lot.”

At this, the boy’s eyes turned to saucers. His body language opened back up in a split second as he turned his body back towards you. “Really?” He squeaked out, voice cracking slightly in his shock. “But what do you have to be jealous about?”

You quirked an eyebrow at the man. “Are you serious, Jack? Have you seen yourself?” He looked down at his arms and legs for a moment, tugging at the collar of his jacket for good measure. That quick action alone relit the adoring gaze on your face. Everything he did was just so… Jack. As he looked back up to you, you met his eyes, and his expression slowly morphed into his own little smile that sent your heart pounding. “Everywhere we go, there are people staring at you and flirting with you at every turn. I guess I’m just… I don’t know, I know this sounds crazy but… I’m scared to lose you. But the funniest part is, I don’t even have you.”

His head dropped into a tilt of confusion. “Of course you have me. I’m right here. I would never leave you.”

You let out a soft chuckle and shook your head. “No, I know. I know you’re a part of the team and everything, but just… the idea of someone else coming along and sweeping you off your feet, and me losing any chance I might have had of being with you, that’s terrifying,” you admitted through the rising lump in your throat. Something seemed to click in Jack’s mind at this, and he shifted his chair closer to you.

Much to your surprise, the nephilim reached out and grabbed your hands from their place in your lap. His eyes flickered over your frame as if analyzing every little aspect of your soul. “Am I the one that you want to kiss?” He queried, his words lilting upwards in a hopeful tone.

Your face went aflame at the off-the-bat question. The laughter that left your lips was entirely involuntary and you weren’t entirely sure if it was a result of your fear or of actual amusement. You gave a tentative nod of your head. “Yeah,” you muttered just loud enough for Jack to hear over the steady hum of other patrons. “Yes, you’re the one I want to kiss, Jack.”

That seemed to be all the boy needed to hear, as only a split second later he tugged you towards him and pressed his lips to your own. His lips held the residual lingering taste of whiskey, along with the underlying peppermint flavor of his favorite toothpaste. It was clear that Jack had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but in all honesty, that didn’t mean that he was bad. In fact, it was probably the best kiss you had ever had. You leaned into him as your lips moved together until your lungs screamed for air and you were forced to pull away from him. Even still, you simply pressed your forehead against his so you didn’t have to move any further.

Your breath swirled with his own as you both took a moment to get your breathing under control. Jack was the first one to speak. “Wow,” he muttered simply. Laughter bubbled up in your chest, and the sound seemed to be contagious as Jack began to laugh along with you.

“I gotta say, I agree with you, there,” you quipped with a grin. A moment passed between the pair of you in complete silence, each of you just basking in the happiness of knowing that your feelings were mutual. Sure, the hunting life isn’t the happiest life one can live, but maybe you could make it that little bit more livable. Together.

Sam and Dean watched on with proud smiles on their faces. Dean held up his glass to toast with his younger brother, who chuckled and clicked his own drink against the rim of the older man’s. One more parenting lesson, done and done. Thank every greater force in the universe that Castiel hadn’t been the one to go through this talk with the boy. 

_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;_

_It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on._


End file.
